Misguided Vampires: Many Drabbles Later
by Fairia
Summary: Here's your favorite Valentine Bros. series, with a stand alone drabble series for your enjoyment . So far, Luke gets sick and ends up having very weird dreams. Please, please review and comment.
1. NonCool Hand Luke

MANY DRABBLES LATER

Non-Cool Hand Luke (Or: When Luke Is Not In Control

How common was it for a vampire to get a cold? It certainly wasn't the kind Luke was used to. Granted, he was stuffed up in the nasal capacity, but not prone to be bed ridden. Jan happened to tease him for his "sick" voice when Luke first spoke one morning, prompting Shinny to take to him like a human mother hen.

"Bro, come on, don't fake that shit," Jan badgered.

"No, that's something _you_ would do, Jan," Luke deeply and nasally replied.

Despite Luke saying that he's alright, Shinny asked him to rest for a while. And he complied.


	2. Strange Eating Habits

Back in bed, Luke suffered from the wonderful delusions of dreamscapes when sick.

In one, he sat at a large banquet table. The long table held bowls of some sort of red soup (blood his mind told him).

The liquids rose from their bowls and seeped along the air in a stream, aiming for his open mouth, filling to the brim, and flowing inside his body.

His stomach surged over his shirt and coat, thickening his arms down to his legs. He continued to grow; his eyes picturing a blurry Cheshire cat grin, with multiple lenses and a white coat.


	3. Very Limber

Luke popped open his eyes, breath heaving with shock. How long had it been since he had regular blood? He didn't want to think how Jan gets his needs, but Luke may want to take the route of getting donated medical blood somehow.

He went back to sleep after rubbing the small of his back, trying not to nurse the idea of being fat from too much blood consumption.

His dreams lead him back in, loosening his muscles, his limbs, slinking their way off the bed and the edge. By now, his arms and legs the length of his body.


	4. Very Limber 2

He was along a stream when this happened, as it melted and sprouted long trees, becoming a lush jungle. Even as his limbs elongated, his torso began to stretch up, his spine now very agile and bendy.

It would coil and twirl at his whim, extending his large arms further and pulling it back to himself with ease. Next, he bent his back to his sides, then twirl in an upward, curling motion.

Just as he got in ten curls, Jan came up, wearing a large fig leaf over his crotch and still wearing his beanie cap.

"Come ither Bro."


	5. Very, Very Limber

What his younger brother was saying didn't make any sense, nor did his use of speech.

They seemed to have left the jungle by way of moving to the next room, like getting ready for the next scene of a movie lot. Luke found himself tied to long poles ends, wrist and ankles tied up. Jan came out with a watermelon with stubby pigs legs, and placed it over Luke's abdomen.

Jan pulled him back further and further, hearing his skin stretch. The watermelon flung off, spinning in the air, only to be caught by an eagle. Luke's body wobbled…


	6. Chicken Soup for the Undead Soul

…it was the shaking arm of Shinny that stirred Luke awake.

"Didn't mean to wake you, Luke, but I brought soup for you. At least you can swallow it then."

Luke held the wide rimmed bowl in his hands, and sipped the steaming liquid down, almost in dainty fashion. He sighed after the filling was gone, with Shinny looking at him in perplexed exaggeration; hot fresh soup going down one's throat like it was a glass of water.

This gave Shinny an important lesson: vampires are immune to hot. Shinny let him be again, with Luke pulling the covers up.


	7. Army of Tinies

The realms of dreams came back to him, a vision of himself as a small child, playing along with another child's green army men.

The soldiers with the rifles aimed onward, moved along my little fingers, until the presence of a black skinned woman tied down by ropes upon ropes, lead the mind's eye to see that they are moving and acting on their own free will.

Luke saw that it was Marlane, tied down like a real Gulliver; Shinny was threatened with green rifles and even Jan's boot was no match for their guerilla tactics. All hope seemed lost.


	8. Army of Tinies 2

Luke was the only one freed and unthreatened, as he saw his brother and the ladies down for the count.

But it was already planned that he had an advantage, despite that he was about the size of the army men, but found himself slowly looking down on them. His powers within his grasp, growing at an alarming speed; the riflemen changed their directions, firing off but no bullets could be heard.

It was his foot that met their doom, squished, goopy on the carpet like roasting under the sun, as many other soldiers met that fate. Hope was regained.


	9. I'm Awake For Now

Luke awoke again, not from a terrible nightmare, but from an odd satisfaction of feeling proud taking out plastic army men.

It felt so strange to have so many symbolic and out of place dreams; it amazed him of the humans he used to call brethren could sleep at night with all the mental racket going on.

He once read that dreams can hold what the dreamer is thinking about, and in rare occurrences, that the dream might come true, tangible in psychic episodes. In the midst of dealing with flying blood and army toys, the future looked comparatively brighter.


End file.
